I wish you were here
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Dos meses han pasado desde el incidente de Rockfort y la Antártida, por más que Chris le diera su lugar para hacer duelo y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, Claire no puede olvidar a cierto pelirrojo que se robó su corazón. Claire x Steve. Cleve. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a Capcom, la canción 'I wish you were here' es de Avril Lavigne, sólo la trama de la siguiente historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **A/N: Luego de jugar Code Veronica y Darkside Chronicles, me encantó la pareja que hacen Claire Redfield y Steve Burnside, por lo que esto surgió en resultado. Espero les guste y les deseo felices fiestas y fin de año.**

 _ **I wish you were here…**_

Era increíble como su vida se había transformado luego de haber estado prisionera en Rockfort Island, aquella isla utilizada como una cárcel de Umbrella Corporation, un maldito método de tortura creado por los Ashford para esconder su perturbada idea de un mundo irreal. Mirando hacia atrás y haciendo un poco de análisis, su estadía allí pudo haber sido peor mas sentía que había sufrido lo peor: el perder a Steve Burnside.

Habían pasado dos meses en los que la vida rutinaria y normal la estaban acabando, agradecía haber recuperado a Chris y que, en lugar del interrogatorio de hermano sobreprotector que haría, estaba más enfocado en dejarla desahogarse. Nunca había visto a su hermanita tan alterada por perder a alguien debido a que era muy niña cuando sus padres fallecieron en aquel accidente.

Siempre recordaba las palabras de Wesker, sabiendo que ese maldito desgraciado mataría a Steve o lo usaría como carnada para atraerlos a una trampa. Agradeció a Leon esa noche por haber avisado a Chris sobre su paradero pero su corazón seguía herido por haber perdido a aquel joven. Era un pobre adolescente arrebatado de una vida normal, condenado por un crimen que nunca cometió, huérfano al llegar a esa isla donde quién sabe qué cosas vio o vivió en carne propia. Claire había sido su luz, su faro desde aquel día que la conoció, una chica dura y que a pesar de haber perdido todo, luchaba por lo que deseaba.

La noche era la peor compañera para la pelirroja de apenas veinte años, se sentía sola en su habitación, dejando todo de lado, no volvería a la universidad por la que tanto luchó entrar, después de todo, ¿qué importaba ser artista cuando corporaciones creaban virus a diestra y siniestra? Negó con su cabeza, necesitaba dejar de pensar, necesitaba dejar de sentir que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes, por lo que encendió la radio. Necesitaba compañía y la música nunca le había fallado.

 _ **I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all**_

Respiraba profundamente, una, dos, hasta cinco veces, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, porque la música en lugar de ayudarla traía incontables recuerdos a su cabeza.

" _Princesa Claire, el príncipe Steve la protegerá de los malos espíritus…"_

Esa frase tan trillada y hermosa a la vez, el chico quería serle de utilidad, compensar su falta de tacto y arrogancia con confianza para la chica que lo estaba ayudando a salir de ese lugar.

" _¿Ves? Puedes confiar en mí…"_

 _ **There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You've just walked through it**_

 _ **And I remember, all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

Era inevitable, sus ojos claros como el cristal estaban comenzando a derramar las incontables lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Estaba segura que no era culpa, al menos no en su totalidad, porque estaba segura que había llegado a amarlo. Últimamente, Steve estaba en su mente, colándose en cada rincón, recordándole que habían faltado a su promesa de escapar juntos.

-Mi caballero de brillante armadura, ¿verdad? Te prometí que escaparíamos juntos, Steve… no sabes cuánto deseo que estuvieras a mi lado.-

 _ **All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

Su encuentro había sido una locura, ella apuntándole con un arma sin dejarlo voltear para enfrentarla sólo para molestarlo porque sabía que el chico era humano y estaba aterrado, igual o más que ella. Luego, meterse en la cabaña donde lo tenían reclusos buscando rastro alguno de Chris hasta llegar a la mansión Ashford. Sonreía al recordar cómo la protegía, salvándose mutuamente hasta salir de ese infierno, tomando su mano en el avión demostrándole que todo estaría bien.

 _ **Damn, damn, damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Qué clase de destino cruel y retorcido no dejaba que un pobre adolescente volviera a tener una vida normal? No estaba segura cómo sería su vida junto a él o si se hubieran separado al salir de ese infierno manteniendo contacto solamente por teléfono o correo como ocurría con Leon. Estaba segura que Steve se hubiera quedado a su lado, demostrando cada promesa y palabra día tras día.

 _ **I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss**_

Nunca trataron de esconder sus verdaderas personalidades, sino que se mostraron tal cual eran, con sus defectos y virtudes, lentamente ganando la confianza del otro. Luego de comprender que él no era así sino que sus propias circunstancias lo habían obligado debido a las acciones de su padre, que tratando de mejorar su calidad de vida, arruinó las cosas. Ella no sabía nada de eso, después de todo, perdió a los suyos de niña para vivir con parientes que seguramente no recordaban nada de ella. Agradecía tener a Chris siempre que necesitara ayuda, sin duda era el mejor hermano que podía pedir.

 _ **All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

 _ **All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

 _ **Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

Pensó que era incapaz de seguir llorando por Steve pero estaba equivocada. La herida seguía tan fresca como hace casi un año atrás, por más que tratara de engañarse, sabía que él no volvería y al no haber cuerpo que enterrar la vida y muerte del chico pasaron desapercibidas para todos menos para ella. Mucho menos para ella y no era justo, lo amaba y sabía que en otras circunstancias hubieran vivido una gran vida juntos. Ambos sacando el lado aventurero del otro, invitándose mutuamente a tomar riesgos.

 _ **No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
Let go, oh, oh**_

 **Flashback…**

 **-¡Steve!-corrió hacía él, estaba visiblemente encadenado a un pilar de un extraño coliseo, otra retorcida cámara de tortura de los Ashford, con un gran hacha evitando su escape.**

 **-¡No! ¡No te acerques!-gritaba desesperado, casi suplicando, no quería ponerla en peligro.**

 **La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, Chris a su lado, Steve parecía débil, pálido y agotado con sus ojos esmeraldas opacados por la situación en la que se encontraba.**

 **-Creo que…-luchaba por hablar, eso no era bueno. –Me inyectó con algo… el virus Verónica, dijo que quería hacer conmigo el mismo experimento que hizo con su padre…-agregaba entrecortado.**

 **Claire observaba al borde del colapso la situación, deseaba liberarlo, por lo que se acercó a él.**

 **-Claire… quiere que te mate pero… No…-su cuerpo comenzaba a mutar consecuencia del virus. –No… te… mataré.-**

 **Chris levantó su arma, apuntando directamente a la sien del chico. Demasiado tarde, él ya no era humano, era otra mutación del virus, parecía una extraña mezcla entre humano y reptil. Cuerpo lleno de cuernos y escamas, sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron carmesís y su dentadura era digna de un caimán. Levantó el hacha sin problemas y se dispuso a atacarla.**

 **Claire no deseaba lastimarlo, por lo que se echaron a correr con Chris, buscando una salida, una solución, algo que los ayudara pero con cada paso, Steve los arrinconaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, Steve luchaba por mantener su conciencia humana intacta, escuchando los gritos de la pelirroja con desesperación, deseando salvarla y protegerla… esta vez de sí mismo. Usando todas sus energías, decidió clavarse el hacha a sí mismo, deteniendo su persecución desenfrenada.**

 **-¡No, Steve!-fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de volver a ser un débil humano.**

 **Claire corrió hacía él, repitiendo su nombre con desesperación, ojos cristalinos listos para derramar incontables lágrimas. Pero antes que pudiera llegar, espinas de las paredes y el suelo la agarraron, levantándola, pies y manos atados y ella luchando por salir. Sin desearlo, se transformó en un tyrant nuevamente mas no obedecería los locos designios de Alexia, por lo que en un último impulso de voluntad, cortó los espinosos tallos haciendo que la pelirroja cayera al suelo. Esperaba la venganza de la rubia, la cual lo atacó sin piedad apuñalando ese corazón expuesto que tenía.**

 **Esta vez, era humano de nuevo, pero sabía que no resistiría mucho, esa herida, combinada con su fatiga, resultó devastadora. Ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron al sentir el cálido toque de Claire en sus hombros.**

 **-Steve, te sacaremos de aquí…-su voz tan reconfortante.**

 **-Me alegro que tu hermano haya podido cumplir su promesa. Yo no podré, no viviré mucho más y lo sabes…-**

 **Claire negaba con la cabeza, las lágrimas reflejándose en su voz. –No… vienes con nosotros. Prometimos escapar juntos.-**

 **Burnside tomó las manos de Claire, dejando que acariciaran su rostro, estaba cálida, su cuerpo entero desprendía una hermosa calidez que él había llegado a adorar. La necesitaba, su Claire, su princesa, sonriendo en sus adentros, por haberla protegido hasta de sí mismo.**

 **-Claire… estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, te… te… amo…-con eso, sus ojos se cerraron finalmente obteniendo el descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba.**

 **-¿Steve? ¡STEVE! No…-sus lágrimas salieron sin control, deteniéndose solamente al sentir la mano de Chris en su hombro.**

 **-Quédate aquí, iré a poner esto en la sala de control…-**

 **Estaba harta de esa familia enferma, necesitaba vengar a Steve, su alma no descansaría en paz de otro modo. –Terminaré esto, Steve… y finalmente, todos seremos libres.-**

 **Fin del flashback.**

Nunca dejaría de luchar por sus ideales, por acabar con la corporación que tanto daño les había causado, el recuerdo de ese final aún fresco. Era el turno de la princesa para defender a su caballero, su príncipe, su corazón no tendría paz de otro modo. Las lágrimas no cesarían esa noche, la radio seguiría encendida y volvería a soñar con él, pero trataría de no recordarlo como esa bestia que Wesker se llevó sino como el gran chico que era.

Sus ojos se cerraron al momento que ella apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, sollozos silenciosos para que su hermano no se preocupara así de rota estaba, como una muñeca de porcelana.

 _ **Claire abrió los ojos encontrándose en el hall de la mansión Ashford, donde se había encontrado con Chris solamente que esta vez, no estaba su hermano. Se encontraba completamente sola, por lo que decidió dar unos pasos hacía las majestuosas escaleras donde había visto a Alexia, caminaba lentamente con cautela ya que la soledad le traía una horrible sensación de inseguridad y temor que se alojaba en su estómago. El lugar estaba más iluminado esta vez y podía sentir la frialdad de la madera del barandal sobre sus cálidos dedos. Subió lentamente, su vista cristalina enfocada en aquel pasillo que conectaba ambos pisos.**_

 _ **-¡Claire! ¡Claire! ¿Dónde estás?-escuchaba una voz masculina a lo lejos mas esa voz no era de Chris, era de…**_

 _ **-¡Steve!-eso la hizo apresurar el paso casi tropezándose con la alfombra de terciopelo roja que cubría los bellos escalones.**_

 _ **Una vez en el piso de arriba, volvió a llamar a su compañero, aquél que había significado más en tres meses de lo que mucha gente lo hizo en toda su vida. Una vez en aquel pasillo, trató de encontrar una pista, algo que la llevara a Steve, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo y decirle todas las cosas que sentía, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Antes que pudiera abrir una habitación sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca, era un agarre suave y gentil, no algo forzado.**_

 _ **-Princesa Claire, no temas, el Príncipe Steve eliminará a las amenazas por ti.-**_

 _ **Claire volteó rápidamente y ahí estaba él. Orbes esmeraldas haciendo contacto con los suyos de cristal. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, por lo que lo abrazó fuerte, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Steve uniéndose a los suyos formando una hermosa melodía. Necesitaba saber qué era real por lo que unió sus labios en un cálido y delicado beso, en ese instante supo que era real. Él estaba allí, tomando su cuerpo, aferrado a ella, su príncipe, su Steve.**_

 _ **-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Steve… no sabes cuánto te echo de menos.-**_

 _ **Nuevamente, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como la primera vez que no encontró el cuerpo en el coliseo, esta vez era diferente porque estaba llorando de felicidad, de verlo a su lado, estaba segura que no era real pero si su alma fue transportada a otra dimensión, a una en la que él estaba, era feliz.**_

 _ **-Sabía que no me abandonarías princesa. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, Claire, te amo. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie en mi vida.-contestaba, limpiando las lágrimas de su amada con su pulgar. –Sabía que me encontrarías, tarde o temprano.-**_

 _ **-Steve, yo… lamento no haberme quedado contigo, quizás si no hubiera ido a la sala de control con mi hermano, tú…-**_

 _ **El castaño negaba con la cabeza, besando la frente de la pelirroja. –No Claire, fue mejor que fueras con él, yo no hubiera podido protegerte como te lo merecías, ese sujeto que era demasiado fuerte y no hubiera soportado ver cómo te lastimaban. Yo estoy bien, ahora sé que todo estará bien pero no me gusta verte llorar.-**_

 _ **-Te extraño mucho Steve, mi mente sigue diciendo que esto pasó por mi culpa, porque te dejé solo cuando más me necesitabas.-**_

 _ **Steve adoraba el corazón puro y humano que Claire seguía teniendo, a pesar de todas las adversidades que la chica parecía haber sobrellevado, seguía deseando proteger a todos los que amaba y eso la hacía un ángel. Claire Redfield era su luz, su faro que lo guiaba hacía el paraíso luego de haberlo perdido todo en el infierno que era Umbrella.**_

 _ **-Tienes que ser fuerte, Claire. Porque yo nunca te dejaré sola, siempre que me necesites estaré allí para ti, lo único te pido es que no cambies. Por favor, no dejes de luchar por lo que crees, no dejes que esto termine así…-**_

 _ **-Te lo prometo, Steve. Terminaré con todo de una vez por todas y así, seremos libres… tú, yo, Chris… Y yo, nunca te olvidaré, no importa qué suceda, siempre estarás en mi corazón. Te amo Steve y en este momento, necesito de tu fortaleza porque ya no sé qué hacer…-**_

 _ **Steve volvía a besar aquellos hermosos labios que la pelirroja poseía, esta vez con un poco más de pasión. Ambos cuerpos estaban cálidos, ella colocó ambos brazos en el cuello del adolescente, acariciando su bella cabellera color caramelo. Se sentía protegida, segura, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lista para volver a tomar riesgos y luchar una vez más. Por Steve, por Sherry, por Leon, Chris y todos los que sufrieron a manos de la Corporación Umbrella, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.**_

 _ **-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, princesa.-**_

Ese había sido el sueño más hermoso que había tenido en meses. Despertó sintiéndose en paz, algo que rara vez ocurría, amando las energías renovadas que Steve había dado. Era como un ángel guardián, su propio caballero de brillante armadura que nunca cesaría de cuidarla, al igual que sus padres.

Steve siempre la amaría y por ello debía seguir adelante, porque ella deseaba amarlo y honrarlo de la misma manera. Falló en protegerlo de los horrores de Umbrella y los Ashford mas esa no era razón para rendirse. Desear que estuviera a su lado era inútil, porque él ya estaba a su lado solamente que, esta vez, nunca dejaría de estarlo.


End file.
